mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Narumi Kakinouchi
was born on March 21, 1962 in Osaka Prefecture, Japan. She is a mangaka, animator, director, character designer, and an animation director. Some of her work has appeared in the adult manga magazine Lemon People. After graduating from high school, she began working at Studio Beebo under the direction of Tomonori Kogawa, then moving on to Studio Io, Artland, AIC and other studios where she was an animator, designer, and animation director on many TV series and OVAs. She made her manga and character designer debut with Vampire Princess Miyu. Due to her magnificent artwork, she became very popular even outside the anime and manga scene, doing illustrations and character designs for many other projects. Kakinouchi is married to anime director Toshiki Hirano. Brief history Kakinouchi made her key animation debut with her work on the 1980 series Space Runaway Ideon. She then garnered great attention as the character designer, storyboard artist, and animation director for the Vampire Princess Miyu OVAs in 1988, and in March of that same year she co-authored the first Vampire Princess Miyu manga, serialized in the mystery/horror monthly manga magazine Susperia. She made her directorial debut with Ryokunohara Labyrinth in 1990, in addition to being the character designer, scenario creator, storyboard artis, and animation director for the OVA. Anime works TV series *''Dr. Slump & Arale-chan'' (key animation, original designs) *''Kimagure Orange Road'' (original designs, opening and ending animation for episode 1-8) *''Magic Star Magical Emi'' (animation director for episode 34) *''Magical Idol Pastel Yumi'' (animation director for episode 25) *''Magical Princess Minky Momo'' (original designs for episode 10 and 15) *''Ninja Senshi Tobikage'' (animation director for episodes 25 and 41) *''Plawres Sanshiro'' (original designs for episode 28) *''Space Runaway Ideon'' (key animation) *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (original designs (episodes 4, 7, 12, 19, 26, 31, 36), assistant production director (episodes 19, 26)) *''Urusei Yatsura'' (key animation, original designs) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (character designs, original designs, opening animation for episode 25) Movies *''Crusher Joe'' (original designs) *''Space Runaway Ideon'' (in-between animation) *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?'' (assistant animation director) Original Video Animations *''Adventure! Iczer 3'' (original designs) *''Cosmos Pink Shock'' (original designs, animation director) *''Cream Lemon: Don't Do It Mako! Mako Sexy Symphony'' (original designs, animation director) *''Daimajū Gekitō: Hagane no Oni'' (original designs) *''Hyper Combat Unit Dangaioh'' (animation director for episodes 1 and 3) *''Fight!! Iczer 1'' (original designs, animation director) *''Megazone 23'' (original designs, animation director) *''Neko Neko Gensōkyoku'' (character designs) *''Ryokunohara Labyrinth'' (director, character designs, scenario, storyboards, animation director) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (character designs, storyboards, animation director) Original works Manga * * * * (with Toshiki Hirano) * ** (sequel) ** (sequel) * * * * (with Toshiki Hirano) * (with Toshiki Hirano) * ** * * * *Snow Sugar'' * * ** (sequel, with Toshiki Hirano) ** (spin-off) ** *''The Wanderer'' * Book illustrations Listed alphabetically by author. *Kagami no Naka no Atashi e...'' by Mariko Aihara *''Nagai Nagai Yoru no Mahō'' by Mariko Aihara *''Saka no Ie no Himitsu'' by Mariko Aihara *''Ushinawareta Koi no Monogatari'' by Mariko Aihara *''Yureru Manazashi'' by Rie Akagi *''Koi Shōjo wa Meitantei'' by Kae Oda *''Koi Shōjo wa Meitantei 2: I Love You wa Kikoenai'' by Kae Oda *''Koi Shōjo wa Meitantei 3: Koibito Game'' by Kae Oda *''Yakushiji Ryōko no Kaiki Jikenbo: Black Spider Island'' by Yoshiki Tanaka *''Yakushiji Ryōko no Kaiki Jikenbo: Cleopatra no Sōsō'' by Yoshiki Tanaka *''Yakushiji Ryōko no Kaiki Jikenbo: Matenrō'' by Yoshiki Tanaka *''Yakushiji Ryōko no Kaiki Jikenbo: Pari Yōtohen'' by Yoshiki Tanaka *''Yakushiji Ryōko no Kaiki Jikenbo: Tokyo Nightmare'' by Yoshiki Tanaka *''Angel Eyes: Shōryō Ōkoku'' by Yūji Watanabe *''Girl'' by Kei Zushi Album cover art *''Everything'' by Fluke Beauty 2007 Games *''Arcus II: Silent Symphony'' (art director) *''Click Manga: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra'' (original design, character design) *''Zoku Hatsukoi Monogatari: Shūgaku Ryokō'' (character design) References External links * Kakinouchi Narumi Official Page Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:Anime character designers Category:Anime directors Category:Japanese animators Category:Manga artists de:Narumi Kakinouchi es:Narumi Kakinouchi ms:Narumi Kakinouchi ja:垣野内成美 zh:垣野內成美